We All Will
by Yueaifeng
Summary: If only Alice hadn't come to Wonderland. Only then, perhaps, would the Hatter feel complete. Yet thoughts can quickly consume one's mind and then that person shall want answers. BloodxNightmarexJulius. Rated because of MalexMale relationship.
1. Blood's Contemplations

A/N: Yeah, I'm not dead. Thank you for worrying so much. Sorry about my other stories. I'm kind of dead on '_Memoirs_' at this moment. The next chapter in that one shall be the last. I will try to make it very lengthy. Anyways, I've been obssessing over this series for a while, so I decided to write something dedicated towards my favorite non-existent pairing. Yes, I understand most of you will resent this pairing, however, this is a fanfiction, remember? This all happened before Alice comes to Wonderland. Seriously, who knows what was going on before then. Please don't come saying things like 'There's no way Blood would ever love Julius.' I simply support this pairing, okay? I can't see Alice's character ending up marrying Nightmare or Julius, though there's a possibility with Blood. However, I think that they truly have the potential to be a good pairing.

**Disclaimer: **I can't read Japanese, therefor, I do not own the Kuni no Alice series. If I did, these three would end up together if Alice didn't fall in love with one of them. Also, there would be another character name Jurietto.

**Pre-fic-reads: **This is, in fact, written in Blood's point of view. Also, if you like my writing, I can take requests if you truly wish. This is meant to be a one-shot, however, there may be a chapter written in Nightmare's point of view. I'm not sure yet. If at least one person likes it, sure, I may write it.

* * *

The Hatter was sitting inside his garden. It was quiet for Alice had taken the Bloody Twins, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle dum, to the Amusement Park so that they could play with Boris. Elliot was somewhere doing paperwork while the servants knew better than to disturb their boss. The black haired man sighed, the silence unnerving, almost deafening, for him. Before the foreigner had arrived, each time when he had been alone, the silence was filled with light-hearted chatter or comfortable silence between him and one of his two lovers. However, now was not the case, not since Alice Liddell, a foreigner, had arrived in Wonderland.

The Mafioso let his teacup hovered before his lips as he hesitated for a second. Then he took a sip of his tea. His eyes opened as he gazed down into his teacup, the liquid almost gone. The silence was truly unnerving for him. Blood Dupre's gaze was hazy, though, and vacant, almost deprived of any emotion besides a tinge of sadness that leaked through his careful facade. His onyx eyes tried, though knowing they would fail, to find the truth in the remaining tea, yet there was no answer to be given. His lovers had left him. It had hurt and was right before Alice arrived. There was had been no time to forget. It hadn't been an option.

Blood could only notice the strange coincidence. Once Alice had arrived, the visits stopped and Blood never heard from either of his lovers again. One name was right on the tip of his tongue, a name that he had said many times, used with only a tone that obviously told of his affections for the one eyed person, someone who could only be found in sleep, a dream demon, an incubus, a sweet person. '_Nightmare…'_

A sigh escaped his lips as his eyes traveled around the scenery. It was serene, yet too empty. If only he were able to see Nightmare, but the incubus had forbade that. There was no way that Julius would allow him close to the dream demon, right? Blood's onyx-colored eyes once more returned to the cup at this name.

Julius Monrey. The name echoed many times in Blood's mind. The incredible man held the role as the watch fixer and had once been his other lover. He was one of the only three people the Mafioso truly loved in his life, the other two being Nightmare and his elder sister, Vivaldi. True, they usually clashed, but Nightmare was able to keep the trio together. Without Nightmare, the relationship the three had would not have existed. No, the incubus cared too much for the two men to let their differences ruin their love.

Blood licked his lips, wondering when they had become so dry. His onyx gaze turned towards the very tip of the Clover Tower's roof that was visible through the forest. There, in that very building, resided his two former lovers, along with another unimportant man named Gray Ringmarc. The duo had been two strong, kind males, yet both had broken off the precious relationship the three held when Alice first came to Wonderland, kidnapped by Peter. It had been too sudden for the Mafioso to simply forget. There was no time.

The corner of the Hatter's lips tugged downward. Despite the coincidence, he understood how Alice was special. She held a kindness that no one in Wonderland truly possessed and gave an aura that pulled people towards her. Yet Blood couldn't help but wonder if she was the reason why Nightmare and Julius had left him. His teeth clenched at the thought as he slammed down his cup, anger suddenly taking hold of him. His plate rattled at the sheer force his sudden change of emotion brought on. Alice, a cute, kind and smart girl who had made many residents of Wonderland fall in love with her, was probably the reason why he had lost the two people he found most precious. However, Blood found himself losing his love for the two as well.

The Mafioso silently fumed as he grabbed his cane, eyes set straight ahead as if they would be able to kill while he grabbed his top hat, forcing it into his usual spot. He suddenly stood up, hands slamming onto the long table, the legs of his chair violently pulling out grass from their roots as he started to briskly head out of the garden and through his mansion. If only Alice Liddell hadn't come to Wonderland! However, Blood already knew that he, himself, had started to grow affections for the girl, too. Why couldn't it have just stayed the way it was with Julius, Nightmare and himself, alone, keeping their relationship a secret? Why had the two people most precious to him disappear from his life as soon as some girl arrived in their country?

Yet these questions were left unanswered. Neither Julius nor Nightmare would answer. Neither deliberately interacted with him nor responded to him unless it concerned Alice's well-being. Not after she had arrived in Wonderland. Not after she had started to make the residents love her. It made him angry and that anger made him guilty. He felt guilty for blaming Alice, yet he had truly loved the incubus and the clock fixer.

Blood stormed out of the mansion in a sort of graceful way. He would have to pay a visit to the Clover Tower. A small smile twitched onto his irritated expression. The Hatter knew every hiding spot, every hidden passage and even every mouse hole of the Clover Tower. It was a place he was familiar with. However, though he knew the tower's very layout, he no longer felt he knew the people who resided in it. He sighed, entering without knocking as he usually would before. However, he was tense. It was quite strange to be in the tower. It no longer felt like a second home to him. This surprised him. Though he hadn't expected anything to have stayed the same, Blood felt oddly empty at the thought of having lost of such a precious place, and with it, his love for it. Blood silently hoped Alice was not at the tower at that moment and hoped she had not returned from the Amusement Park, however, his pray was short lived when he heard the foreigner's voice behind him.

"Blood? What are you doing here?" The voice was a sweet girl's voice, yet the tone held both irritation and curiosity. This was made her so alike to the Cheshire Cat. Blood turned to face the girl he was steadily falling in love with.

"I which to speak with the incubus and the clock fixer," However, even if he had said this in a monotone, formal voice, a smirk quickly wove onto his face. "unless, of course, you wish to spend time with me." Alice's expression turned from curious and irritated to only the latter emotion. Yet at that moment, Gray Ringmarc decided to pop in. He whisked Alice away, saying something about needing her help and not noticing the Hatter standing in the middle of the hallway. Blood was rooted to his spot, momentarily confused until an overly familiar voice roused him from his state.

"It's been a while, huh, Blood Dupre?"

The melodic voice down to the very tone was familiar to the Mafioso. Though he had been momentarily shocked from the sound of the beautiful, yet slightly sickly sounding, voice, Blood quickly turned to face this new person. Just as he thought, Nightmare stood in the hall, single eye gazing at the man in front of him. A smirk played on his lips, yet his expression remained formal and almost empty. It was then that Blood realized he had not thought about what to say. Contrary to what many thought, Blood was an intelligent man who preferred planning out his attacks. Yet his eyes widened when Julius stepped behind Nightmare. Blood inwardly cringed. The previous time he had visited, he had not been thinking very clearly. The Hatter understood the depth and importance of the clocks and Julius's work. And though he did not support it, he had definitely been taking things too far.

Julius raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed as he watched Blood carefully. Licking his lips once more, Blood shook his head. "Yes, it has been too long, Nightmare, though not too long with you Julius." He bit his lip at the sight of his two ex-lovers. They both held a solemn expression. Blood's façade slipped slightly as he hesitated. His lips trembled as he mouths a simple, single word. "Why?"

Nightmare shook his head. He understood perfectly. It was impossible for him not to understand. "It's the rules of this game we live in. We will all fall in love with Alice eventually. Whether we wish to or not."


	2. Nightmare's Decision

A/N: Yup, second chapter. I guess it's quite different from the first. However, I feels that seems a bit... airy. Maybe it's just me because I still love it just the same. Anyways, thanks to my two wonderful reviewers, I decided to just make this dedicated to them. Everyone loves reviews, huh? Oh, and I'll be writing Julius's point of view, too~

**Disclaimer**: Seriously, I don't own Heart/Clover/Joker/Anniversary no Kuni no Alice

**Pre-fic-reads**: Not much this time. There's a bit more fluff this time. It's sort of a random series of events, though... At least, I think it feels that way.

* * *

The dark abyss had been his domain. Now, however, if he had still been able to be with them, he would have been able to walk along his two loves freely and would be able to touch the smooth, porcelain-like skin of Blood Dupre and feel the gentle touches of Julius Monrey. Yet perhaps it was best as things were left as now; broken and hopefully forgotten. Unfortunately, Nightmare knew he would never forget, even if the other two did. It was his choice, something he regretted, but knew it would have been worse if the three had remained together with their secret relationship. After all, he was well aware that everyone would fall in love with Alice. He knew that he would have had to watch as both his lovers, the Hatter and the Clock-Worker, fall madly in love with the foreigner and slowly left him and their relationship. Even _he_ felt his heart quicken at the simplest kind praise from the sweet girl named Alice Liddell. He had wished to spare the two the hurt when the other two would leave because of the foreigner.

Nightmare called himself lucky, considering that he got to live with one of his loves. Of course, if he could choose, the incubus would switch his right-hand man, Gray Ringmarc, for the Mafioso. Blood was truly a charming man, though those charms could easily cause trouble. The dream demon longed to be able to feel safe with him and desired to be able to speak freely with him as the Hatter drank his tea or worked on some mafia business. Nightmare wished to be able to feel Blood's fingers run through his silver hair and feel the gentle embrace as he was wrapped in that male's arms. He craved the feeling of the Hatter's gentle skin against his own. He yearned for the sweet words that his former lover would tell only him, though he knew Julius heard words of the same kind. They three were, after all, lovers whose feelings were true.

The incubus sighed quietly as he shifted his position against the bed frame. Though he loved and longed for Blood Dupre, Nightmare loved Julius just as much and craved him as well. However, it was more painful to be close to Julius than to be separated from Blood. The Clock-Fixer was a wondrously kind person who used to worry too much about both his health and safety. However, Nightmare had been forced to watch as Alice was able to unknowingly charm Julius and steal his affection. Yet that didn't stop Nightmare from hoping to be locked in a tight, almost desperate embrace from Julius as he had been when the incubus told him about breaking their relationship. He wished to be taken care of by him and not Alice, he wanted to be able to melt in the arms of the Clock-worker, yet most of all, he longed for the gentle lips pressed against his own, almost too timid to ask for entrance. The loss of such sweet innocence was too acute.

Coughing slightly, Nightmare stood up carefully, still a bit weary from not being able to float in one's dream. He shivered, feeling oddly cold. Then he noticed that the window was closed tightly. Alice must have forgotten to open it when she went to visit the Hatter mansion. His chest tightened at that thought. Nightmare knew everything about the Hatter mansion and the Hatter himself on a very personal level. However, it had been long since he had taken a visit, something he would hopefully soon change.

Slipping out of the room and into the hallways, Nightmare stopped by near the room Julius was working in. The man was hard at his trade, concentrating on fixing the clock that worked as a heart for them. The silver-haired man crept towards his former lover and took a peek at his work. He didn't get to watched Julius as often before because Alice had taken his spot. In a way, Alice had stolen something precious from Nightmare, the privilege of watching Julius fix clocks with his magic. However, the incubus did not say anything against it to Julius. After all, he loved the Clock-Fixer and, in turn, that very person who worked as an undertaker truly adored Alice. It was plain to see and quite the obvious thing. He would not be surprised if they married.

"Shouldn't you be resting, Nightmare?" Said person jumped at the smooth, gentle yet pushing voice. He grinned sheepishly before a smirk rested upon his lips. Before he could think, Nightmare had brushed his lips against Julius's earlobe, right behind the clock earring the male had. The Clock-worker tensed up, freezing at his work. Nightmare quickly restrained himself and pulled away.

"I should go." He murmured quietly, turning his back at Julius. He could feel the other's gaze on him.

"You should."

With that, Nightmare exited the room, shutting the door behind him quietly. His heart raced as his face flushed deep red. A cough rose up to his mouth, but he resisted the urge to let out the crimson liquid from his body. It had been too long since he had gotten that close to Julius. Now the male rejected him. Somehow, though he was the one who had let go first, this pained him greatly. His chest ached with a fire-like viciousness. He panted slightly, heading towards a washroom. As soon as he was in, Nightmare vomited blood. It pooled on the floor, staining it and his shoes. He coughed a few times, falling to his knees with an audible slap. It was as painful as a bullet through the hand. Yet more painful was the aching in his chest which represent his longing, his desire for both Blood and Julius, and his love of which he had attempted to destroy.

Making up his mind, Nightmare trembled slightly as he rose to his feet. Unfortunately, Gray burst into the washroom at that very moment. The man took a quick glance around before taking the sickly incubus back to his room and warned him not to try to leave again. Of course, the poor dream demon could do nothing but listen to the other prattle on and on about his health. At that moment, Nightmare only cared about one thing. It seemed to only be night, something which worked to his convenience. Once Gray finally left, Nightmare got right to his feet, shuffling quietly to the door. It was locked. Shaking his head in disapproval, the incubus glanced out the window. It, too, was locked shut. With a defeated sigh, he plopped down onto the edge of his bed, biting his lip.

Nightmare had been well aware that allowing a foreigner into Wonderland would be the end of his relationship with Blood and Julius, However, Peter had been insistent, going even as far as to beg and threaten Nightmare. Eventually, the normally patient person had given into the rabbit's demands. He regretted it, though. It had craved a hole into his heart clock. He would rather it stop ticking to end the excruciating pain.

With a sigh, the incubus checked the window once more, finding that it was truly locked shut. It seemed that his only option was to break down the door. However, Julius appeared in the doorway instead, making the dream demon's mission a little easier. Nightmare wasted no time, sprinting past Julius as fast as he could. He slipped by Gray and Alice and made a dash out of Clover Tower. He had to see Blood or he'd go crazy, even if the Hatter had only visited a few mere hours ago.

Slowing down his frantic pace, Nightmare panted hard, coughing up even more blood as he stumbled towards the mansion. He knew a way past all the guards. He could get into the garden with ease. After all, he had watched Julius do it many times. It was something etched into his memories, along with all the great times he spent with his lovers. Though he had been able to remain ignorant and sane without the support of his two loves, Blood's dropped façade had changed something inside him. Nightmare knew more than anything, now that his love for Blood and Julius conquered his fear of losing them and his growing affections for Alice. Blood hadn't been able to let go, he hadn't been ready. This much was obvious and Nightmare knew he felt the same somewhere locked in his clock heart.

The silver-haired male was able to slip past the guards and into the mansion. Nothing had changed, not even the slightest tint of the wall color. Immediately, Nightmare knew where he was. He let his feet guide him towards his destination. A smirk played on his lips as he knocked on the office door of the only Blood Dupre that existed.

"Leave, Elliot. I have work to do." Nightmare felt shivers cross up his spine from the mere commending voice of his love. Cautiously, he twisted the knob. "I said leave! Haven't I made that clear enough?"

"What if I had raced from the Clover Tower in my sickly state, narrowly escaping our other love, only to come visit you?" The figure that had been hunched over his worked tensed. He slowly looked up, catching sight of Nightmare and immediately stood up. Neither said anything until Blood broke the silence. "Yes, Nightmare? If you wish to speak privately, I advise you to close the door."

"That's kind of why I'm here in your office…" Nightmare murmured, closing the door behind him and locking it in the process. He headed towards the couch after and plopped down, his breath still uneven from his race to arrive at the Hatter Mansion before morning. The Hatter himself also stood up before going over to Nightmare and taking a seat beside him. Neither said anything.

Finally, Nightmare dared to look over at the man he loved. Nothing seemed to have had changed. However, he did not trust his single eye. His former lover could have changed on the inside, though the outer view seemed exactly the same. How long had it been since he last stared at the hatter like this? Blood had probably felt the intense gaze and had turned to face Nightmare. Identical smirk seemed to appear on both their faces.

"I'm sorry Blood-"

"…But all the residents of Wonderland will fall for Alice, huh? Julius told me today after your coughing fit. You're feeling better right?"

Nightmare smiled before sudden tackling Blood in a hug. The man with the raven hair seemed quite surprised. At this shock, the dream demon inched closer, only so that his lips were right new to his ear. "The best I've been since Alice came to Wonderland…" His voice was whispered as he smiled lightly. Suddenly, Blood grabbed his chin. Their eyes locked momentarily before Blood grabbed him in for a kiss. Their lips connected and they automatically synchronized into the same rhythm. At least, until Nightmare had to break off because of the immense lack of air. Blood's smirk changed into a worried expression. Then he locked the sickly dream demon in a tight embrace. Perhaps Alice didn't matter. Yet the lock of a second pair of arms was something that both role-holders felt. No, even if the two of them accepted their love, that didn't mean Julius Monrey would, too.


End file.
